


Good Southern Boys

by eruriotica (minxiebutt)



Series: alabama boys [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, Everything's wet, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxiebutt/pseuds/eruriotica
Summary: Sunday night in Alabama during a heatwave.Bottom Erwin Week: Freeform





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valisi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valisi/gifts).



> I'm sorry I have poor time management skills.

Sundays in Southern Alabama are serious business, even moreso for the modest household on the edge of the city that three men call home. There’s church first thing in the morning at Saint Christopher’s Episcopal, followed by Sunday Dinner, which is, in fact, a lunch feast and not actual dinner. Mike’s last shift of the week is Sunday from eleven in the morning to nine at night, and he savours a good meal before he goes to work. However, after getting back from church fellowship that morning, Mike had suggested, “Let’s eat late tonight.”

 

It’s unusual, but Levi and Erwin agreed to it. Mike had a sandwich while standing at the kitchen counter before he grabbed his bag and was out the door. There’s plenty to do today, so Levi says that he and Erwin will go grocery shopping now while they’re still in their church clothes. 

 

It’s busy by the time they get to Publix, and Levi has a terrible susceptibility to buggy-rage, so Erwin takes charge and pushes the buggy through the crowds. He’s big and he’s good looking, so people tend to stay out of his way. Levi takes advantage of that, tucking himself in close to Erwin’s side and only venturing out from the relative safety to take items off the shelves. Of course, the civil process is interrupted at the meat coolers. It’s a free-for-all at the tiny section along the back wall of the Publix, and Erwin tries to look aloof to Levi’s less-than-polite interactions. Luckily for him, no one confronts him about how his partner snatched a steak right from another woman’s hands, and they carry on their merry way up to the checkouts.

 

There’s already heat ripples out in the parking lot, so Erwin is thankful that Levi is a little wise beyond his years and carries the special kind of insulated reusable bags in their trunk. They appropriately bag their groceries while the car’s air conditioning cools off, and then make the drive back home. 

 

When the three of them decided to make a life of their unusual arrangement, privacy had been a top priority, and it had been heaven-ordained that their realtor recently acquired a foreclosure that perfectly met their needs. Of course, buying their home came with unsolicited advice. Levi’s mother, Kuchel, insisted that to purchase a foreclosure together was akin to proposing with a ring from a failed marriage-- scandalous. Erwin’s and Mike’s mothers agreed with her when they all came by to see the property right after the sale was finalised. The trio of moms came down on a Thursday night with arms full of support and frozen casseroles, bringing well wishes from fathers who were still coming to terms with the lifestyle choice.

 

Erwin always felt that when it came to progressive thinking, he’d hit the jackpot. His mother was a professor at Auburn, and despite never missing church on Sundays or bible study on Wednesdays, she had always encouraged Erwin to follow his heart. 

 

Like all bank repossessed homes, 72 Pines Cul-de-sac needed tender loving care. When purchasing the property in January, Erwin, Mike, and Levi had believed that said  _ care _ would be complete before the summer set in, but with one thing leading to another to another to another, they found themselves just finishing up the renovations in early June. The only thing left to do now is finish painting the interior, something Erwin has been slaving over for the last week with Levi’s help.

 

Mike is the oldest of them and seemingly the most established. He works as a firefighter, something that gives Erwin a small amount of worry everytime he sees the fire engine barreling around the city. Levi is the youngest by a couple years, but he got a headstart on adulthood by joining the workforce immediately after high school instead of pursuing education the way Erwin did. They had all made it to their late twenties and early thirties without any large amount of misconduct or wayward behaviour, so naturally, breaking the news to everyone when they started dating as a trio caused a ruckus. It’s been a year since those major adjustments, and now they’re in a settled place in their relationship, dealing with boring things like a mortgage and car payments. Any drama they get to witness comes courtesy of outside sources. Or so Erwin thinks.

 

Once they put away groceries and change into the painting clothes and set on the task, Levi’s teeth begin to show, even though he doesn’t bite. Erwin knows there's a retribution coming for him, with the way he's been ordering Levi around all week. Levi, being an emotionally reclusive person, has done little more than narrow his eyes in displeasure, perhaps scoff a time or two, but has generally been accommodating to Erwin’s wishes, and that’s the frightening part. Levi is never so obedient.

 

They finish once and for all at nearly nine-thirty at night, just in time for Mike to come home. After a long day painting the rooms of their home, Erwin is stretching out on the back deck, watching the last of dusk disappear behind the pine trees. He can hear Levi and Mike’s bubbled chattering inside but can’t make out the words. 

 

The windows are still open for airflow, and as a result of having them open all day, the house is burning hot. Of course, the air conditioner is still awaiting repairs-- Erwin didn't call before the summer and now the repair shop is booked solid through for at least another few weeks. It wasn't very much of a deal before, when the three of them were at work all day and came home after dark. They would open the windows then and let the night air cool the house. But now it's climbing toward the peak of the summer, and nights are too hot to be comfortable. 

 

Being on summer break, Erwin curses himself for not calling the repair shop sooner. Levi probably curses him, too. They work together at the alternative high school-- an education option for  _ troubled _ teenagers. Mostly, it's destructive kids who need extra one-on-one time to focus and pregnant girls trying to cram in the credits for their diploma before their babies are born. Erwin teaches history and home economics there, meanwhile Levi is the head custodian. 

 

Erwin rolls into his side and looks out over the backyard. Levi had been adamant about planting a garden to take up all the useless space, and Erwin admires it. The light from inside the house barely reaches the melon patch, where thick vines are protecting the fruit from view. 

 

Eventually, Erwin sits up and looks through the French doors into the dining room. Mike is bent over, presenting the top of his head for Levi’s inspection, and Erwin watches as Levi finely picks a few things from Mike’s hair before shooing him away, no doubt to their bedroom to change his clothes. Levi turns and comes outside, shutting the door quickly to keep bugs from getting in.

 

“Let’s weed the garden,” Levi tells Erwin in a tone that leaves no room for argument.  

 

“Alright.” He closes his eyes and sighs, not wanting to get up yet. 

 

Erwin isn’t expecting the shock of hot water that’s quickly followed by the rushing of cold water. He jumps, skittering away from Levi, who’s holding the water hose and telling Erwin, “Wake up, lazy bastard, there’s work to do.” He follows Erwin’s movements with the stream of water until Erwin is on his feet, and then he sets the flow to a trickle, grabs gardening gloves and little trowel, and heads into the garden that Erwin was just admiring.

 

It sounds harsh but it’s just Levi’s way of speaking. Erwin secretly suspects that he acts so callous to make up for his stature, but like hell will he ever say that aloud.

 

Levi is still wearing his painting clothes even though Erwin can smell the dried sweat on him. Usually, Levi is religious about keeping his body clean, and the fact that he’s still coated in saltiness this long after they finished painting, is more than odd, it’s arousing. There’s a single reason Levi does this, gives this rare indulgence to a certain someone, and Erwin suspects he knows what’s coming. He swallows. Levi’s painting clothes are an old high school sports set: a tight white t-shirt with  _ ACKERMAN _ along the shoulders,  _ 13 _ in large numbers on the back, both in brilliant red; and a pair of shorts that Erwin is surprised to see even fit, with the way they squeeze the good grace out of Levi’s ass. They’re barely even shorts, more obscene than anything, and  _ fuck _ if Erwin doesn’t get an eyeful of Levi’s balls outlined when he squats at the edge of the vining plants.

 

“Oi,” he snaps Erwin out of his appreciation, tosses him a second set of gloves. “Quit staring.”

 

Erwin keeps his head down as he takes to his knees and busies himself. They start in the melon patch, where Erwin first tugs out the small weeds, making sure to get the roots of the invaders while preserving the integrity of the fruits’ roots. Levi had them plant three kinds of watermelons-- something about staggering the yield because of the different maturity rates. For the last week or so, Levi’s been withholding water from the icebox variety, explaining to Erwin that it will make them sweeter when picked, so Erwin is not at all surprised when he sees Levi carefully clip the vines of their three largest bijou and take them up to the porch.

 

Erwin’s mouth waters. It’ll be their first cuts of melon for the summer, and what a perfect night for it. He doesn’t even mind that they won’t be chilled. In fact, he likes it when they’re still sun-warm, all the sweeter and juicier.

 

Levi comes back down from the porch with a wire basket and settles himself in with the squash next, moving the watering hose as he goes. He’s inspecting the zucchini with deep concentration, and Erwin watches the way that Levi snips off the darkest ones and sets them carefully in the basket before he moves on to the cucumbers. 

 

The watermelon patch is weedless by the time Levi is plucking at the tomatoes, taking a large red beefsteak and several green ones not yet ripened. Erwin can see new dark patches of sweat in Levi’s shirt with the activity. 

 

The floodlight that they installed just yesterday snaps on, drawing Erwin’s attention to Mike, who’s standing on the deck with his hands clasped together on top of his head. He’s enjoying the smell of the pines, Erwin knows. It’s a bit of a nightly ritual. Out of the corner of his eye, he spies Levi carrying the basket of garden pickings up to the deck and stopping at the steps so he can rinse them off with the hose. 

 

In another uncharacteristic move, Levi raises the end of the hose above his head and lets it cascade down his body from the top of his head. Erwin is more than mesmerised as he watches Levi’s back jerk into an arch and then slowly relax under the shock of cold water. To Erwin, the bean patch looks pretty clear of weeds, so he rushes back over to his partners, dropping his gardening gloves somewhere along the way.

 

Levi is still hosing off when Erwin comes up beside him, and the noirette raises a questioning eyebrow. “You done already?”

 

“Yeah,” Erwin says, though he didn’t even get over to the berries, corns, or potatoes. He’ll just have to run through those sections first thing in the morning before Levi notices. 

 

A metal  _ clang _ draws Erwin’s eyes up to the deck where Mike is tending to the propane tank under the grill, an unlit cigar held between his ring and pinkie fingers as he fiddles with the settings. When he stands, he lights the cigar in the grill flames and pushes it between his lips so that he can turn his attention to the meat stacked on the side shelf.

 

“The fuck!” Erwin shouts, taken by the shock of cold water hitting him in the face for the second time that night. He jumps back, furiously wiping his face off. “Levi!”

 

“You look thirsty,” Levi taunts, angling to hit Erwin square in the torso. “Hot... and... thirsty.”

 

“Play nice,” Mike says, muffled by the cigar, not bothering to turn around.

 

“I am,” Levi answers in a deceptive sing-song. He’s so out-of-sorts tonight, and Erwin’s a little frightened for it.

 

Erwin peels the drenched shirt away from his chest and fans it. It’s still so hot that the cold is already being swallowed up by the heat in the air, and it’s starting to feel good on his skin. He lets it slap back down.

 

Levi meanwhile, is holding the hose above his head again, treating it like a shower. Through the white t-shirt, Erwin can see his pebbled pink nipples. What on earth is Levi playing at? The small man is already dripping where he stands in the grass, and Erwin notices for the first time that Levi is barefoot. Those toes curl and uncurl in the grass around the water sliding over them, followed by an arching of Levi’s ankle, which draw’s Erwin’s gaze up his slim calf and the stark absence of hair, further up to Levi’s pink knees, the swell of his smooth thighs, the curve of his--

 

Water hits him in the face, and like a child with his hand in the cookie jar, Erwin stands there and takes the punishment with a pout.

 

“Staring again, pervert,” Levi chides after he’s moved the hose away.

 

Erwin cards his fingers into his hair and pushes it back. “Lucky for you there’s not a lot to stare at.”

 

“Really? Short jokes?”

 

“I thought you could use some low hanging fruit,” Erwin replies sweetly. He gets another spray of cold water right over his crotch before Mike is coming to the rescue, snatching the hose from Levi’s grasp.

 

“Told you to play nice.” Mike takes the hose back to the deck and fills the outdoor sink attached to the house, adding a drop of soap in with the water. When he’s done, he turns off the hose and winds it back on its hook, drying his hands on the kitchen towel in his back pocket.

 

Erwin comes up onto the deck and takes a seat to get a better view of Mike. He’s stripped down to a pair of well-worn jeans, too holey to wear in public, so it’s always a delight when he wears them at home. Just like Levi, Mike’s feet are bare. The tanned skin of his back shines with a layer of sweat, and when Erwin looks a little closer, he can see a drop collect and run down his spine, no doubt from tending the hot grill on such a hot night.

 

Levi purses his lips over a grumble. He shakes his head like a wet dog and then grabs the wire basket of garden pickings and takes it to the deck, setting it down right next to the grill. He joins Erwin at the outdoor table, tossing himself in a cushy armchair and curling his legs up. Everything in their home is giant sized for Mike and Erwin, though it’s very clear that Levi enjoys being dwarfed.

 

“Hey, get me towel,” Levi orders Mike as Mike heads inside, leaving the door open, much to Levi’s annoyance. Since Levi can’t reach from where he’s comfortably lounging, the door stays open until Mike comes back out with the fixings for bucket margaritas. Sunday nights are  _ his _ night for unwinding after a demanding week, and usually he must partake alone, but  _ thank the good Lord  _ it’s summer break. Erwin can already taste the promise of the cocktail on his tongue-- he’s a slut on tequila and everyone in the relationship knows it.

 

“I said a towel,” Levi snaps, stopping Erwin’s train of thought before he can reflect on  _ why _ there will be tequila with dinner tonight.

 

“You can suffer,” Mike retorts, not put off by the attitude. He ducks back in and returns with a stack of red plastic cups and a pitcher of water with floral ice cubes, something Erwin overheard his mother talking with Levi about, god bless. 

 

Erwin knows he’ll be downing his fair share of margarita, so he hurries to pour himself a cup of water.

 

“I’m cold,” Levi whines, so uncharacteristic. It makes Erwin wonder what his goal is.

 

To Erwin, the cold in his clothes has settled more into a nice lukewarm, protecting him from the worst of the heat, so he shrugs off Levi’s whining as just that. “We’re in a heatwave with a broken air conditioner, Levi,” Erwin finally says. “Enjoy it.”

 

But, indeed, Levi must be cold. His skin is broken out in gooseflesh, and his nipples are poking through his t-shirt something fierce. 

 

“Come wrap these in foil,” Mike says. “Let the fire warm you up.”

 

“I’d rather have a hot cock warm me up,” Levi replies quickly as he uncurls from the chair. “You said we would fuck, so let’s fuck.”

 

_ Ah, there it is, _ Erwin thinks. It’s all laid out for him, the tiny shorts, the tequila, the jeans, the hosing down. A little something for everyone: Erwin likes to take in the view of his partners’ bodies, Mike has a thing for the scent of their sweat, and Levi adores wet skin.

 

For now, Erwin is going to focus on dinner. He watches as Mike seasons a tray of beef patties before laying them on the grill shelf, inviting up the sound of sizzling and the delicious smell of charbroiled meat. Erwin breathes in deep. While the burgers cook, Mike makes up the bucket of margarita, and after Levi gets all the foil pouches of vegetables on the top shelf of the grill, he moves on to slicing their watermelons. Levi’s got clever little fingers, and Erwin always enjoys observing them at work. 

 

Sunday dinner is burgers and grilled vegetables, and afterward, they all settle in for watermelon and cocktails. By now, Erwin has a drumming in his stomach. Mike and Levi are making eyes at each other-- rather, Levi’s playing like a seductive devil and Mike is looking smugly at him. Their outdoor table is square, so Mike is at Erwin’s left and Levi at Mike’s left, and Erwin’s got a great view of them. Figuring that he’s eaten enough and had enough water to cushion the tequila, he pours himself a generous margarita and sits back, savouring the quick rush of warmth in his chest after the first sip.  

 

Levi takes a watermelon triangle by the rind in his mouth and pushes back from his chair like a predator. He invites himself to straddle Mike’s lap and Mike looks like this is what he's wanted all along, curling his hands around the widest part of Levi’s hip with a shit-eating grin. 

 

“Hi there,” Mike says, pinching the rind of watermelon in Levi’s mouth and turning it around to bite it. 

 

“That’s mine,” Levi pouts without any sharpness, and when Mike only raises his eyebrows to mean ‘well what are you gonna do about it?’, Levi leans in and attaches himself to Mike’s mouth squarely. He leans back again, triumphant, chewing.

 

He’s being a brat tonight, but he looks the part, and what a lovely look it is. His skin is dry again even though there’s some remaining dampness in his shirt. Where he’s perching proudly, his legs are tucked in half, causing the heels of his feet to press into his ass and puff it up. His spine is a straight rod, but balancing means his hips are pushed forward, creating a long and beautiful arch in his back. And lastly, his hands poised delicately in his lap like he’s harmless-- that’s what gets Erwin drinking down his margarita faster than he should.

 

Mike spreads his legs to get comfortable before offering Levi another bite of his watermelon. Levi takes it in his mouth and lets the stray drops of juice slide down. Transfixed, Mike doesn’t look away when he asks, “Erwin, a drink, please?”

 

Erwin obliges. In wonder, he watches Levi, in this mood of compliance, allow Mike to tip his head back and pour some of the margarita into his mouth. 

 

“How’s it taste?” Mike asks the noirette.

 

Levi shivers all the way down to his hips, wiggling them against Mike’s stomach. Instead of an answer, he moans. 

 

Mike squeezes Levi’s hips when he says, “I need to show my babes how much I appreciate their hard work. Erwin, would you like to bottom, too?” 

 

Usually, Erwin doesn’t bottom when the three of them fuck. Levi is something of a shared asset because he’s a glutton for cock, enjoys spitroasting and double penetration more than a man his size ought to. Of course, Erwin does his fair share of receiving when it’s one-on-one with a voyeur, but the last time Mike topped him and Levi simultaneously was after the school’s Staff Christmas Party. There’d been tequila then, too.

 

“It’s so hot out, I’m gonna have to hose you both down before I can fuck you,” Mike continues. “Or you can do it, Levi.”

 

In his lap, Levi squirms with another shiver. He’s taken the red plastic cup from Mike’s hands and is drinking steadily. 

 

“I’ll take it tonight.” Erwin gets up and goes into the house to retrieve lube and condoms. They’re used to fucking raw, but Erwin doesn’t know what Mike has planned, only knows that Levi absolutely does not to ass-to-mouth.

 

The two of them are still seated when he comes back out, Levi subtly asking for kisses which Mike plants on his nose. For a little while longer, they eat watermelon and drink margaritas. Mike listens intently while Erwin talks about entertaining guests and Levi tells him about wanting to install a rack over the kitchen island to hold pots and pans. Mike waits until there's a lull in conversation, and then he brings around the shift in atmosphere, saying, “How about I get you two rinsed off?”

 

“I want to do it.” Levi sways to the side to climb out of Mike’s lap. He prances over to the hose and unloops it, tossing the end over into the grass before turning it on. Erwin finishes his watermelon and chases it down with the last of his margarita while he watches Levi move under the stream of water like a serpent. 

 

Mike is watching Erwin, though. He leans forward, says quietly, “I want you to finger yourself wide open.”

 

A simple phrase like that shouldn’t make Erwin’s hands form sweaty fists, but it does. He’s not drunk, but it’s definitely feeling warm and fuzzy on the edges of his consciousness. So often, Mike is content to sit back and let Levi power bottom, that seeing him take up the reigns is so commanding of attention. Erwin wants to do everything he's told. 

 

Cautiously, he approaches Levi down in the grass next to the steps of the deck, waiting for the stream of cold water to be suddenly and shockingly thrust upon him. Instead, Levi side-eyes him, holding still until Erwin slips the head of the hose from his grasp so that he can rinse off as well. 

 

For a moment, neither of them move, and then Levi takes a step to close to distance between them, plastering into Erwin’s front under the water. Having another body in with him lessens the cold, but he can still only stand it for a few seconds before he lowers the hose and lets it fall into the grass. Levi makes another advance, gripping the seam of Erwin’s shirt and beginning to pull it off, leaving the rest of the task when he can't reach anymore. Erwin balls up his shirt and tosses it in the general direction of the backdoor, only to have Mike catch it midair. Mike holds it to his nose and smiles. 

 

Levi hassles Erwin out of his jeans and boxers, and then turns his clever fingers to his own clothing. By the time they're both naked in the moonlight and glistening, Mike is standing before them both. He takes Levi’s shirt when it's offered and when he smells it, he lets out a hearty chuckle. 

 

“My, my, Levi, I think you worked hardest of all.”

 

Levi preens under the attention. “Tch, fucking pervert.”

 

“I think,” Mike murmurs, sliding a huge hand to cradle the back of Levi’s skull, “that you deserve to have your cock sucked.”

 

Levi gasps with parted lips before he steels his expression. Erwin already knows what Mike is going to ask him before he does. 

 

“Erwin--”

 

Mike doesn't get another word out before Erwin is dropping to his knees in front of Levi and grasping at his hips. The tequila is making him feel so pliant all of a sudden, spearing him like it means to take all the weight from his shoulders. 

 

He nuzzles at Levi’s balls first, his hands massaging into the backs of Levi’s shaved thighs. He takes half of the delicate sack into his mouth, coaxing a startled sound from Levi’s throat that echoes through the trees. They have a neighbour nearby, but it’s eleven at night. Summer break or not, kids too young to hear this should already be asleep. 

 

“Fuck,” Levi swears loudly. He's not hard yet, but his skin is cold in Erwin’s mouth. “Fuck, Erwin!”

 

Erwin’s answer is to open his mouth wider and suck in the other ball, letting his tongue tickle at the space between and letting his teeth nibble the base. Levi catches his next moan in his throat and stifles it. 

 

“Don't forget,” Mike says sternly and Erwin can feel pressure at the small of his back. “Wide open.”

 

Erwin doesn’t even want to hesitate because he is so loosened up from the tequila. One of his hands slides down the back of Levi’s leg before Erwin reaches behind himself, prodding at the space between his own cheeks. The skin is dry, but before he can ask for lube, he feels a rush of cold water down his spine. A squawk leaves him, and he looks over his shoulder to see Mike rinsing him down again, and the water runs down his hand and over his entrance, making it slippery. 

 

Erwin takes Levi back in his mouth at the same time that he slips his middle finger past the ring of muscle. It makes him moan low in his chest, which makes Levi hiss and tense up, small hands tugging at Erwin’s hair. The tugging only makes Erwin more desperate in his ministrations, wanting to stretch his hole as wide as it goes as fast as he can so that he can be fucked. 

 

This is how most of their encounters begin: Mike sitting back appreciatively while Erwin and Levi have at each other. To reassert himself into the scene, Mike lays the hose down a safe distance away-- still on and flowing-- and gets down onto spread knees behind Levi. Erwin can't see much, but he hears the telltale  _ click _ of lube being opened, and he knows Mike’s finger is at Levi’s entrance by the way Levi jerks away and, inadvertently, bucks up into Erwin’s mouth. 

 

Erwin’s remaining hand on Levi’s hip is soon covered by Mike’s, their fingers threading together. Erwin continues to finger his own ass, pulling his mouth from Levi’s balls briefly to ask Mike for lube to make his task smoother. They're quick in their work, the heat in the summer night making their muscles easy to stretch and prepare, and then they adjust their positions. 

 

Mike uses the watering hose to cool everyone off one last time before putting it away. Erwin pushes his hair out of his eyes while Levi chooses to shake out the extra water. It gives Erwin a change to look at Levi’s face for the first time. The noirette is flushed clear down his chest, looking desperate and needy just like the slobbery red cock between his legs. His eyes are on the bulge raising the zipper of Mike’s jeans. Levi didn’t cum yet, and Erwin can practically see the pent-up tension bunching under his slick skin like a parasite. 

 

The observation is cut short by Mike coming up to him, framing his face, and kissing him thoroughly. Erwin tilts his head back in submission and opens his mouth, letting Mike flick his tongue along the frenulum under Erwin’s tongue in firm, pulsing strokes. As Mike pulls back, he nips at Erwin’s bottom lip, eliciting a soft sigh. Forehead to forehead, they share a breath, and that’s when Mike tells him to get on the deck and lay flat on his back.

 

Erwin leans in for another kiss and Mike generously gives another and another, a small series of chaste pecks with the loud smacking of lips until Erwin is content enough to do what he’s been instructed. 

 

No sooner is he on his back, still shuffling his shoulders to get comfortable, that Levi is swooping down like a hungry animal, throwing one leg over Erwin’s thighs so he can sit back on them. In one hand, Levi brings their dicks together with a nearly-painful grip, and when Erwin lifts his head to groan, he sees Levi’s other hand down between his slender legs.

 

Mike leans down behind Levi and cups his jaw, holding Levi steady and murmuring into his ear, “Why don’t you go ahead and get on that fat cock?”

 

Levi shivers and nods, releasing them from his punishing grip. His mouth is open and slack as he pulls his fingers from his ass and wiggles up so that he’s above Erwin’s pelvis. Still moving with urgency, Levi aligns Erwin’s head at his entrance and then takes it, lowering with a lusting whimper until he’s full seated. Other than minute rockings of his hips, Levi holds still, his hunger seemingly sated by the mere presence of something large and hard inside of him. 

 

“Shit,” Erwin swears when Levi experimentally squeezes around him. His hands find slender hips and he kneads his thumbs into Levi’s ilium. Again, Levi tightens around him, and Erwin lets his head fall back as he sees stars.

 

Mike takes Erwin by the ankles and spreads his legs so that he can sit on his butt between them, scooting until he’s pressed against Levi’s back. Levi lets some of his weight sag into Mike’s bosom and Mike circles his right arm around Levi’s waist. 

 

“Can I move?” Levi whines, eyes closed and brows furrowed. 

 

“Not yet,” Mike replies. He takes Erwin’s ankles once more and hooks them together behind himself, his own legs spread on either side of the length of Erwin’s body. Levi rocks his hips again and it almost ruins Erwin, but then Mike is prodding slick, solid, throbbing flesh against Erwin’s hole and it brings his senses back. 

 

Careful not to dislodge anyone, Mike gets the tip of his cock fully inside Erwin before he adjusts his position, moving in a little closer. Erwin can feel denim on the backs of his thighs and at his sides. When he finds the right angle, Mike pushes in all the way in a fluid motion, knowing that Erwin loves a little extra pain with his pleasure. It’s so good that Erwin almost cums then and there inside Levi, but he bites the inside of his cheek and holds out.

 

Mike finally unwinds his arm from Levi’s middle. “Move.”

 

Levi sighs like a great relief and begins to ride Erwin’s cock. Mike lets Levi determine his pace before he matches it, and then Erwin loses control of himself. 

 

He wails, loudly. It’s overwhelming like this, to be inside someone with someone inside him, both working together in a rhythm whose undercurrent is dragging Erwin out to sea unwillingly. He can’t fight, he can only take it.

 

Levi is the first to climax, squealing like a piglet as he pumps his cock once, twice before semen squirts between his fingers with a nasty squelching. He wipes his hand down Erwin’s stomach and then rolls off of him, landing flat on his face on the deck like a carcass. Erwin doesn’t get long to admire the flushed and fucked-out mound of flesh that is his partner, because Mike is pulling Erwin up by his elbows.

 

Mike settles Erwin in his lap. They have their legs wrapped around one another now, chest to chest, Mike burying his face in the top of Erwin’s head as Erwin leans on his shoulder. Ever attentive, Mike holds Erwin upright with his left hand on Erwin’s nape, his right hand on Erwin’s cock to coax him along. The melody of Erwin’s satisfied cries and Mike’s laboured grunts is all there is on the night air until Erwin cums with a pathetic yowl that scares the birds from the trees. 

 

The hypersensitivity disables Erwin before Mike achieves release, so after he pulls out of Erwin with an open moan, Mike finishes himself off with a few cruel twists of his wrist. By now, Levi has regained enough awareness to roll over and watch finale of the tryst.

 

The night is finally cooling off to the point that rinsing with the watering hose is  _ too _ cold, so they pile into the shower before they all fall into bed. Erwin is the first one under the covers and as such, ends up sandwiched between his lovers, not that he minds. One of the last thoughts he has before he falls asleep, fed and fucked and fuzzy inside, is that he really needs to set an alarm so he can finishing weeding the garden before Levi wakes up. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i accept prompts over on [tumblr](http://minxiebutt.tumblr.com/prompts)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
